


Too Many Boys

by Babybucky1943



Series: The Avenger Babies [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Baby!Tony, Bucky centric, Crying, Dada!Sam, Daddy!Steve, Diapers, Gen, Non sexual ageplay, baby!scott, bottles, tantrums, toddler Clint, toddler!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943





	1. Dada Sam to the Rescue

Bucky was the oldest of the three Littles and Steve had to admit the first week wasn’t going great.

It had been endless temper tantrums. Especially from Bucky.

Tony had adjusted just fine to having a brother his age around. He loved playing ball or blocks with Scottie and they seemed to understand each other’s baby babble. It didn’t mean they hadn’t fought. He’d separated the babies on several occasions when Tony refused to share something.

Bucky, however, was mean to Scott. Steve wasn’t sure why.

The first day, he kept taking every toy away. No matter what Scottie was playing with Bucky took it until Scott protested and Steve put Bucky in time out.

That afternoon after a nap, Bucky was still grumpy and stole Scottie’s pacifier, sucking on it happily himself... until Scott cried, and Bucky was back in time out.

The second day, Bucky turned off the tv show that Scott and Tony were watching and when Tony yelled for Daddy, Bucky sat on him. It just continued that way. 

Steve tried talking to him and put him in time out so often he was starting to feel like Bucky was going to become a permanent fixture.

Bucky denied that he was angry when he was asked but he said little things that made Steve aware that he wasn’t happy with the situation.

The second day in, he had suggested that Scottie go live with Auntie Pepper and the twins.

Steve had explained that Pepper was very busy.

Bucky had told him Scottie was too smelly and he should go live with Auntie Tasha, even though he had made a few messy diapers that day too. Steve had ignored the comment.

Steve thought maybe it was because Scott and Tony started playing together more. Bucky must be feeling left out. He tried to engage all three in playtime. It didn’t work out well. Bucky threw the foam blocks in a fit of rage and Steve put him in his crib to calm down.

Whatever the case, Bucky was unbearably touchy. It was their fourth day with Scottie and Steve was so tired! He hadn’t had a decent sleep in four nights. Between Scottie trying to adjust, and Bucky waking up, he wasn’t sleeping. 

Scottie still had bottles at night and Steve would feed him and rock him back to sleep.

Bucky had been waking up crying several times, demanding a bottle as well. He hadn’t had bottles since he’d been reclassified, preferring sippy cups unless he was overtired or sick. Steve was getting worried. 

His usual cry triggers were worse too. All Steve had to do was check his diaper to cause a meltdown, big or little.

He wanted Steve to feed him instead of eating on his own, and anytime he was holding Scottie, Bucky wanted up as well.

Steve was starting to get really scared that Bucky was getting sick!

He finally called Pepper because he thought she might know. She had fostered many Littles.

After explaining everything, she said, “That is classic toddler jealousy when a new baby comes home. Humour him. It’ll pass.”

Steve was floored. “So he’s just jealous??”

Pepper continued. “Because Tony was already a baby when he was classified as a little he didn’t have to get used to sharing you. Now all of a sudden, he has another little brother who wants your attention.”

“Jealous,” Steve repeated.

Pepper chuckled. “I’ll see if Sam can come help you for a few days.”

He was a neutral with caregiver tendencies and he loved all the Littles.

The first day Sam came, Bucky was having a full on meltdown because Steve wouldn’t give him chocolate for breakfast.

Tony and Scottie were crying because they were scared.

Sam came in and looked at the three wailing boys.

“Hey Scottie. Come see Sam.”

“Da da!” Scottie hiccuped.

Sam shrugged. “That works.” He cuddled him and took the bottle that Steve tossed him.

Steve cuddled Tony for a few minutes and gave him a bottle as well.

The babies settled down and Steve put Tony down beside Sam on the couch. 

Tony looked up with a grin. “Dada Sammy?”

Sam smiled. “Sure, baby.”

Bucky’s screaming had turned to crying for daddy. He was laying on the floor, his face red and sweaty from crying and screaming. 

Steve pulled Bucky into his arms. “Alright, my boy. That’s enough,” he scolded gently.

Bucky’s cries dwindled. He wiped his face on Steve’s shirt.

“Thanks,” Steve said wryly. “Now what’s this all about?”

Bucky snuggled into his arms and didn’t say anything.

“Baby,” Steve said softly. “Please talk to daddy.”

Bucky slowly looked up at him, his blue eyes watery. “Daddy not lub Bucky anymore.”

Steve kissed the top of his head. “What makes you think that?”

Bucky shrugged his shoulders, sucking hard on his blue pacifier. “Tony and Scottie, babies. Bucky big but I ‘tiww make messes. Daddy mad.”

Steve tried to figure out where the thinking stemmed from. He thought back a bit. Suddenly it hit him like a roaring train.

The second night that Scottie had been here, Steve had been so tired from the constant crying all day. Bucky had accidentally spilled an entire bucket of Lego bricks all over the floor by the change table and Steve had of course immediately stepped on one, giving him immense pain. He had barked at Bucky that he was big enough to know better and to stop making messes.

Bucky had cried and crawled under his crib until Daddy had pulled him out to change him and put him to bed.

Steve had been so tired he’d let Bucky cry himself to sleep that night. He felt awful now.

“Daddy loves you so much, Boo,” he said, snuggling the little tightly. “Daddy was so tired and I said things I didn’t mean. Can you forgive me?”

Bucky looked up. “Daddy love Bucky ‘gain?”

“I never stopped loving you, Bugaboo.”Steve wished he could take away the hurt he’d caused. He kissed Bucky’s rosy cheek. 

Bucky smiled. “Okay. Daddy let’s go play!”

Steve smiled to himself. Toddlers’ moods changed like the weather. “Go find Sam, baby. I’ll get you some juice.”

Sam had Tony and Scottie busy playing trains and patted his lap for Bucky who went and plopped down, snuggling into Sam’s embrace. “Hi Dada Sam.”

And that’s how it happened that Sam sort of became a permanent part of their family.

 


	2. I Can Do This All Day

Sam had helped out all day and had also helped Steve put the Littles to bed that night. He’d changed Scottie and had gotten him a warm bottle. 

Bucky had insisted daddy put him to bed. He liked Uncle Sam but he wanted Daddy to change him. He stood with his back to the wall and waited for Daddy to be done changing Tony. He grunted softly.

“Bucky,” Daddy said, looking at him keenly, “Are you making a stinky?”

He shook his head and put his paci back in his mouth.

Sam was giving Scottie his bottle. Bucky looked at the baby. “Daddy, I have bottle?”

“Are you sure you need a bottle, Boo?” Daddy asked. 

Bucky frowned. “Tony and Scottie have bottles. I wan’ bottle too!”

Daddy picked him up and lay him on the change table. “Daddy will get your bottle as soon as I change you.”

“No change!” Bucky protested, pushing his hands away.

“Bucky,” Daddy said, with a soft warning. “ I need to change you.”

Bucky started to whine and cry.Daddy put his pacifier in his mouth and Bucky sucked at it, forgetting for a minute that he was mad about getting changed.

Daddy made quick work of cleaning his stinky bum and put a fresh clean diaper on him.“Ok Boo. Into your bed. I’ll go get your milk.” He put Bucky in his crib, stopping to give Scottie a soft kiss as he slept in Sam’s arms.

Bucky was happy with his warm bottle, and lay back, nursing and watching as Daddy and Sam switched places so that Daddy could give Tony his bottle and Sam put Scott to bed.

He tried his hardest to keep his eyes open when Sam came and rubbed his back but they seemed to close all on their own. He held tightly to his bottle to make sure Sam wouldn’t take it away.

Sam smiled at the stubborn toddler as he lost the battle with the pillow. He was still drinking milk so Sam let him be.

“He sleeping?” Steve asked quietly, hopefully.

At Sam’s affirmative, Steve sighed with relief. “He has been impossible!”

Sam chuckled softly. “I bet. He’s always been a handful.”

“He’s even worse on his big days,” Steve muttered. “Which will probably be happening soon. He’s been little for four days straight.”

“Does he need more discipline?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know,” Steve answered. “I’m hoping you have some insight.” He put Tony in his crib and tucked him in.

The two men left and Steve quietly closed the door, turning on the baby monitor.

“You want me to stay the night?” Sam asked.

“I’m good now,” Steve smiled. “Thanks Sam!”

Sam waved his gratitude aside. “I love those kids. I’ll be back around 8 then tomorrow to help with breakfast.”

Steve nodded. “Okay.” He was deeply thankful for Sam. He understood Littles, he understood PTSD which most of them dealt with, he wasn’t afraid of getting dirty.

Steve quickly washed up and brushed his teeth. He wondered what Bucky would be like big, while dealing with his jealousy towards Scott.Steve was infinitely glad that Sam was available. Bucky was a handful all on his own.

Scott had his own problems he was dealing with.

All three of his boys had severe abandonment issues.

Scottie had called Sam “Dada” immediately and Steve hadn’t really been surprised. He craved attention of any kind.

Steve sighed and tidied up a bit, then made several bottles in preparation for the next day. He didn’t know if Bucky would be big or little but if he could be prepared, it helped to head off some of the tantrums.

He had just crawled into bed when he got a text message from Phil.

“Hey Steve, I know this is crappy timing because you got three little ones underfoot, but I’m desperate for someone to watch Clint tomorrow. I need to make a quick trip to New York for Hill.”

Steve felt overwhelmed at even the thought of watching Clint on top of the others. He was a handful just as much as Bucky! With Sam’s help though....and he knew Phil had probably already asked Tasha and Pepper.

Pepper was finding the twins very busy and poor Peter had a cold and was miserable.

“Sure, Phil. What time are you dropping him off?”

“I have to leave at six. So it’ll be early. I should’ve brought him over tonight but Hill only called me half an hour ago.”

“I’m guessing he’s snoozing soundly?” Steve asked.

Phil’s response made Steve chuckle because he could relate. “Of course. Every other night he’s up talking to himself for an hour, tonight he dropped right off.”

“Just bring him over in the morning,” Steve responded. He can nap on the couch.”

“Thanks Steve! You saved my hide.” Phil sent a grimace emoji.

Steve put his phone aside, then picked it up again and texted Sam with a heads up about the change.

Sam sent back a thumbs up.

Steve sighed, wishing he felt as calm about it. He hoped he’d sleep at least some. His brain was buzzing with each possible catastrophic scenario. Clint was hyperactive and trying to keep him safe and out of trouble was a full time job!

He must have drifted off because the next thing he knew his alarm was shrilling at him that it was five o clock. He groaned. Five hours of sleep wasn’t bad but he was so overtired it was starting to show.

Steve stumbled to the bathroom, relieved himself and climbed into a cool shower to wake up. It worked because by the time Sam and Phil showed up at five-forty coffee was made and Steve was smiling.

Clint was snoring softly on Sam’s shoulder, sucking on his pacifier.

Phil gave Steve Clint’s diaper bag. “Sippy cup, diapers, extra clothes, extra pacifier, his teddy, blankie, and some of his favourite snacks and books. If you need anything, go to our apartment.”

Steve took the bag. “Sounds like you’ve got it covered. Do you think he’ll be little today?”

“Hard to say...” Phil sighed. “I know this isn’t ideal.”

“We’ll be fine,” Steve reassured him. “Go do your stuff.”

Phil dropped a quick kiss on Clint’s cheek and disappeared.

Sam carefully lay the sleeping boy on the couch. He stirred and fussed, so Steve gave him his fuzzy, purple blanket and breathed a sigh of relief when he settled down, sucking on his binky.

The two men went to the kitchen to drink more coffee and hash out a plan for the day. 

“We might have our hands full,” Sam commented, helping himself to a bagel.

Steve yawned and nodded. “I hope Bucky’s in a decent mood. If he’s not, Clint will probably be difficult too.”

“What if we took ‘em to the park?” Sam quirked an eyebrow at Steve.

The blonde looked horrified. “Clint just got his cast off a few days ago. He’s crazy at the park! I don’t know, Sam.”

“A walk?” Sam asked. “It’s real nice out.”

“Walking isn’t a favourite pastime. Bucky gets whiny, Clint gets bored.” Steve frowned darkly. “What if we take them to the pool. Put them all in life jackets so no one drowns and let them play?”

Sam thought about it for a moment. “Yeah. It might work! You got swim diapers?”

Steve snorted. “Yeah. Always. Jarvis keeps up on that.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a sharp cry.

Steve nearly tipped his chair in his rush to get to the nursery. Sam was right behind him.

“Hey baby,” Steve whispered to Scottie.

The baby smiled up at him, reaching up.

Steve pulled him into his arms, cuddling him. “You need a change. Sam do you want to warm up one of the yellow bottles for him please?”

Scottie kicked his legs excitedly when Steve lay him on the change table, chortling and babbling.

“Shhh,” Steve cautioned gently. “Your brothers are still sleeping.” He changed the soaked diaper and got the baby into his pajamas again. “There. Ready for a baba, my boy?”

Scottie continued wiggling energetically and nodded vigorously. He babbled excitedly. “Dada! Baba! Hungry!” He reached for Sam as soon as he saw him.

Steve looked a little bereft. “Oh. I guess he’s yourbaby.”

Sam shrugged. “You still got your hands full.”

Steve had to admit he was right.

It wasn’t even seven when he heard Bucky call. “Daddy!”

Steve went into the nursery and to Bucky’s crib.

Bucky sat up smiling brightly.“Morning, Dad.”

Steve smiled back. He’d been right. Bucky was in his big headspace today.“Morning Bud.” He lifted him out. “Onto the change table.”

“I don’t need change,” he frowned, heading to the door.

“Bucky,” Steve said sternly. “You do.”

Tossing his head back and groaning he turned and let Steve lift him onto the change table. “Why do I have to wear diapers when I’m big too?” He whined.

“Because even when you’re big, your bladder and bowels still don’t have control. You know this, buddy.”

Bucky humphed out a sigh and scrubbed at his eyes while Steve changed his wet diaper.

Tony sat up. “Daddy!”

Steve looked up. “All my boys are up early!” He put Bucky on his feet and picked Tony up. “Bucky, Clint is here with us today. Phil had to go to New York on business.”

Bucky paused in his getting dressed. “Is he big or little?”

“He’s still sleeping.” Steve smiled and lay Tony on the change table.

Bucky pulled a grey T-shirt over his head and buttoned his black jeans. “Is Sam making breakfast?”

“He was feeding Scottie,” Steve said, zipping up Tony’s pjs again.

They all went to the living room where Clint was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. “Hi uncle Steve. Hi Uncle Sam. Where did Dad go?”

Steve sighed a little. Two bigs, two Littles. It was going to be a very interesting day. Because Clint and Bucky were both more of a handful when they were big.


	3. The Fun of Boys

Sam settled Scott into one highchair and Tony in the second one. Steve only had two so far. He was thinking about getting a booster seat for Bucky but there were so many times when Bucky fell off of chairs he just didn’t know yet.

Steve made breakfast while the babies ate dry Cheerios and Bucky and Clint caught up on the latest.

Steve dished up six bowls of oatmeal and called the boys to the table.

“I’m big!” Bucky protested, when Steve tied a bib around his neck.

“I know, and oatmeal is messy.”Bucky’s coordination was not what it used to be. This was due to the brain damage that Hydra had caused.

Sam put a bib on Clint too. “Oatmeal is very messy.”

Clint didn’t say anything, just started eating.

With a huff, Bucky let it go and started as well.

Steve and Sam fed the babies their breakfast and then ate their own.

“Dad, can we go to the common area? We wanna go to the playroom.” Bucky said eagerly.

Steve hesitated. He really didn’t want to take them there.

The indoor playground in the compound was lovely but he was terrified of Clint getting hurt again.“How about you just spar in the gym?”

“The other room’s more fun!” Bucky whined and Clint nodded.

Steve considered it for a few minutes and finally said, “We’ll go but there will be rules.”

Sam nodded in agreement, aware of how the last time ended for Clint.

Bucky groused but settled back with a nod. “Fine. Can we go right now?”

”Patience.” Steve said. “I need to get the babies dressed. 

“Clint hasn’t been changed yet either,” Sam pointed out.

Clint shrugged. “ ‘M good.”

Steve rolled his eyes and muttered, “Heard that before.”

Sam was done eating and tapped Clint’s shoulder. “C’mon bud. I’ll change ya.”

Bucky pushed his bowl away. “ All done, I’m full.”

Steve nodded. “Okay. Wash your hands.” He took both babies to the nursery to get dressed.

“Almost done,” Sam said, lifting Clint’s bottom for a clean diaper.“That feels better, hey bud?”

Clint nodded and let Sam pull his pants up again. “Thanks Uncle Sam.” He left the nursery to go find Bucky.

“So, that was the first poopy diaper. Next one’s yours,” Sam laughed, scrubbing his hands.

Steve grinned. “You got it.” He quickly dressed Tony in a onesie and a pair of shorts and a T-shirt  

Sam dressed Scottie. “We ready?”

Steve grabbed a diaper bag for diapers for all four, juice cups, bottles and blankies. Once it was all in there Clint and Bucky were impatiently bouncing at the door. 

“Hurry up!” Bucky whined.

Steve nodded. “We’re ready.” The six of them headed to the elevator; Scottie on Sam’s hip and Tony on Steve’s.

The other boys were talking excitedly about the new equipment that had been brought in.

Pepper had started making an indoor playground for the Littles that they enjoyed big or little! It was good for physical exercise and playing.

They got to the gym and Steve opened the door.

Bucky and Clint barrelled through to the playroom door on the far side of the gym and jumped up and down in unison.

“Hurry up, Uncle Steve!!”

”Hurry up Dad!”

The playroom was locked unless a caregiver was present ever since Clint had broken his leg.

Steve unlocked the room and opened the door.

Immediately the room was bathed in sunlight as Jarvis untinted the plexiglass dome that covered the whole playground.

“WHOA!” Steve barked, grabbing Clint by the T-shirt as he was about to take off.“Rules! Bucky please listen.”

Bucky halted and stood next to Clint, looking at his dad. 

“No jumping off of stuff. At all!”

The boys rolled their eyes but nodded.

“No throwing stuff.” Sam added. “Unless it’s the foam balls.”

“Okay!” Bucky said impatiently.

“No climbing on anything except the climbing wall or the monkey bars and no walking on the rails.” Steve looked at them sternly. 

“Fine,” Clint said. “Can we go now?” He wiggled, wanting to run. 

“Yes.” Steve watched them bolt with a sigh. 

The boys raced towards the new climbing wall that had been installed yesterday.

Sam put both babies in the baby swing seats and pushed them gently.

”I’m gonna go watch them,” Steve said. “I don’t want them getting hurt!” He stood close to the climbing wall, on guard, in case one of them fell.

They climbed up the wall like hyper monkeys, laughing all the way.

“I’m faster!” Bucky giggled breathlessly.

Clint laughed too. “I’m faster too! Let’s do it again!” They slid down the curving yellow slide attached to the climbing wall, landing in a giggling, tangled heap at the bottom.

“Dad!” Bucky yelled. “Can you tell us who’s faster?”

Steve stepped back a bit to watch.

The two attacked the wall, scaling it quickly again. 

“I’m faster!” Bucky yelled, nearly losing his grip.

Clint rolled onto the top a split second before Bucky. “No! Me!” He laughed at Bucky’s glare.

Steve considered calling it a tie but figured he’d tell the truth and hope there wouldn’t be a tantrum. “Clint won by a millisecond!”

Bucky stomped his foot. “I’m-!”

“Hey!” Clint yelled. “Let’s go play on that other thing!” He pointed across the large room.

Bucky was distracted and slid down the slide after Clint, running to the balance beam and overhead swinging rings monkey bar.

Clint was halfway across already, swinging from ring to ring by his hands.

Bucky wasn’t as fast as Clint because of his coordination issues. He tried though. 

Steve was glad to see that Clint’s usual competitive streak was toned down. The boys got along well but they could also fight.

After they had swung across it several times, and walked across the balance beam often enough to be considered evenly talented, Bucky hopped down. “Dad, I’m thirsty.”

Steve pulled out two sippy cups of juice. “Come sit for a couple minutes.”

Clint and Bucky sat down at the small round table with Steve and Sam.

Both babies had fallen asleep in the playpen for a quick morning nap. The playpen was kept in the room for this purpose.

“Bucky,” Steve said gently, “I need to check your diaper.”

“No!” Bucky frowned, finishing his juice. He got up to leave but Steve stopped him.

“I don’t want you getting a rash.”

“I won’t!” Bucky protested loudly.

“Enough,” Steve said firmly. “The babies are sleeping.”

Bucky stomped his feet and pouted, looking more little than big. “I don’ wanna be changed.”

“I’m not giving you a choice,” Steve said, laying out a change pad. “C’mon.”

“No!” Bucky started to cry.

Sam came around and put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Hey Buckaroo. It’s not such a big deal. Quick diaper change and you can play again, okay?”

Bucky’s lip quivered but he lay down, looking at Sam with a puppy dog expression.

“Geez,” Sam muttered. “He could get just about anythin’ with those eyes.”

Steve pulled the soggy diaper off and started wiping him clean. He nodded. “Yes he can. And does.”

Bucky lay still while Steve taped a clean diaper around his waist. “There you go bud. All done.”

Sam looked at Clint. “Can I check your diaper?”

Clint shook his head.

Steve sighed. “C’mon Clint. Let’s get you changed too.”

Clint pouted a little bit but lay down so Steve could change his soggy diaper as well. “There. All dry.”

The boys were on the other monkey bars now.

Sam stood close by, watching while Steve took a little break and sat close to the babies. He could see now why Clint had fallen. He was a maniac on the bars, swinging wildly as he and Bucky played tag.

“Okay guys, I’d say you’re getting a little crazy. How about a ball war?” He bounced a foam ball off of Clint’s noggin.

Both boys climbed down and the ball war began.

Clint and Bucky teamed up against Steve and Sam to try and steal the balls from their side without losing their own.

The boys giggled with glee when Bucky got a fourth ball away from the dads.

Steve tackled Bucky when he darted around him for another ball. They wrestled around on the mats, Bucky screeching with glee.

Sam shook his head, chuckling. 

Clint had joined the wrestling match and Steve had his hands full.

Sam saw the babies sit up and went and got them up. He sniffed a little. “I guess I get the next one after all,” he deadpanned. He changed both babies dirty diapers and put them in the large sandbox.They played happily, babbling at each other.

Steve finally got both boys pinned and grinned wickedly. “I have two boys completely restrained.”

“No way!” Clint and Bucky protested, trying to get away.

Steve tickled them, making them collapse again in a fit of laughter.

They started a crazy game of tag when the boys did get away. Steve chased them until they were laughing more than running. 

Both boys lay there, breathing hard, sipping at their juice cups. 

“Dad, I’m hungry,” Bucky said, once he could talk again. 

Steve checked his watch. “It’s lunchtime. C’mon.”

They left the playroom in high spirits.

Clint started hitting Bucky’s arm and then jumping aside to avoid a return slap. Bucky slapped him anyway, giggling at the look on Clint’s face. 

The babies were bouncing and giggling watching the older boys being goofy. 

Sam laughed. “I think everyone had fun.”

Steve nodded, leading the way to the common kitchen.

Bruce was there, dishing up one of his healthy foreign dishes that he always liked to make.

Bucky wrinkled his nose. “Can I have a sandwich?”

Steve got the bread out. “I’ll make the kids sandwiches, Sam. You want to core and slice a couple apples and cut up some cucumbers?”

Tony and Scott were put in two of the highchairs in the kitchen. They were giggling and touching fingers which was apparently funny.

Bucky flopped onto a chair.“Daaad! I’m thirsty!”

“Where’s your manners?” Steve asked.

“Can I please have juice?” Clint said quickly, interrupting him. 

Bucky glared at him. “I want juice please,” he said louder.

“I said it first,” Clint grinned.

Bucky whined. “Shut up Clint!”

“Bucky, enough,” Steve said sternly. He poured more juice into the sippy cups. And gave them to the boys. 

Clint stuck his tongue out at Bucky.

“Clint,” Sam warned.

“They’re ready for a nap,” Steve said, finishing the sandwiches.

“I’m not tired!” Bucky yelled. He pushed at Clint a little. “Clint’s just a poopyhead!”

”Bucky!” Steve said firmly. “No name calling! Last warning!”

“You need a nap cuz you’re a baby!” Clint needled quietly so his uncle wouldn’t hear. 

“Am not!!!” Bucky howled, pushing Clint harder.

However, he lost his own balance and fell off his chair backwards, and banged his head on the floor, screaming more in frustration than pain.

Steve picked him up. “My boy is so tired. Shh shh shh. Did you bonk your noggin?” He rubbed the back of Bucky’s head tenderly.

Bucky put his head on Steve’s shoulder, crying because he was tired now. 

Sam brought a third highchair to the table. “That sounded like it hurt.”

Bucky’s cries stopped after a few minutes and he glared daggers at Clint. He let Daddy put him in the highchair desperately holding on to his big headspace.

Clint was eating his lunch and not looking at Bucky.

Tony was trying to reach Bucky’s shoulder but he leaned away. “No, Tony. Don’ wanna play.”

He munched on his sandwich then yawned sleepily as he drank his juice.

Steve kept an eye on him. “Sam, did you see who started that fight?”

Sam shook his head. “Nope. But I’m pretty sure it wasn’t one sided.”

Bucky ate his apple. He frowned at the cucumber. Looking at Clint, he picked up a slice and hit Clint on the side of the head. He quickly looked at his plate again when Clint started to yell. 

Sam came over again. “You guys are done I think.”

”Bucky threw ‘cumber at me!” Clint whined. 

“No!” Bucky argued.

Steve groaned. “ENOUGH!”

Both boys stared at him and fell silent.

Tony and Scottie whimpered.

Sam got the babies out of their chairs. “It’s nap time babies.”

Steve carried the other boys and headed straight to the nursery when they reached their floor. “Someone’s got a stinky diaper. I can smell it.”

“Clint had one this morning, Tony and Scott both had one earlier in the playroom,” Sam said. “Could still be one of them I guess.”

Steve set Clint on the floor. “I’m guessing it’s my Bucky boo.”

“‘M not stinky!” Bucky protested, trying to break out of Steve’s grasp by wiggling and pushing at his chest. “Don’t change me!! No change! I’m big boy!” His voice was loud and he sounded close to tears. 

Steve knew he was just very tired. “Bucky!” He tried to reason with him. He seemed to be in between headspaces.

”I’m gonna go warm up bottles,” Sam said, over Bucky’s screaming. 

Steve nodded and finally landed two hard swats on Buckys bottom, startling him into silence. “Enough. You need to be changed.” He lay a very sullen Bucky on the change table. He was crying a little now. 

Sam came back in, giving Tony and Scottie their bottles, propped up on pillows until he had time. He brought Bucky’s blue pacifier and alligator to the change table.

Bucky took the paci without a peep, his eyes closing almost immediately.

Steve held his legs up, desperately groping in the wipes container. “Sam, the wipes are empty!”

“Sorry!” Sam apologized. “I forgot to refill this morning!” He grabbed a pack of wipes and gave Steve several.

Steve gently wiped the mess up and made sure Bucky was all clean before putting a fresh diaper on. He didn’t bother putting his pants on again; just carried his oldest son to his crib and tucked him in.

Sam gave Steve a bottle for Bucky and then took Scottie to the rocking chair. 

Bucky didn’t even complain. He was almost asleep anyway. 

Steve saw Tony was sleeping already too. “Alright Clinty. I’m going to lay you down in my bed.”

Clint shook his head. “I don’t need a nap,” he pouted.

“Yes you do,” Steve said firmly. He checked Clint’s diaper. “You’re still good. You want a cuddle?”

“Okay,” Clint sighed. He followed Steve to the bedroom and allowed himself to be tucked in with his blankie and paci.

Within five minutes he was out cold.

Steve slowly got up and went into the living room where Sam was finishing tidying up. “They’re finally all sleeping!”

”Bucky is not shy to making his displeasure known, is he?” Sam asked.

Steve shook his head. “No. He’s always been like that though. Now it’s just more screaming and less punching.”

Sam flopped onto the couch. “We’ll figure it out. You look exhausted too. You shoulda stayed in bed with Clint.”

“I don’t need a nap,” Steve said, looking adorably pouty like Bucky did. He flicked the tv on.

Sam put his magazine down and settled back to watch the current episode of The Nanny. “What do you learn in this show?”

“Not much,” Steve chuckled. “Just nice to know I’m not the only one with three maniacal monkeys.”

Sam laughed and nodded. “Gotcha.” He watched for a few more minutes. “Those kids are way worse than our boys.”

When no answer was forthcoming he looked down where Steve had leaned up against him. Steve’s eyes were closed, sleeping soundly.

“Didn’t need a nap,” he chuckled. He turned down the tv and picked up his magazine again. “The Nanny ain’t got nothin’ on us.” 


End file.
